Life's Twisted Irony
by IMSLES
Summary: He was a man who knew how to run his business, until he was he put out of business for good.  The after effects shape the other man's future.  Written for NFA's Pyrrhic Victory Challenge.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Life's Twisted Irony

I spent most of my life working in the family business. I watched as my father amassed his fortune and ruled without mercy. He's the one that taught me to be ruthless.

Even when it came to my own children, I made sure that they knew that when it came to loyalty I was not be crossed.

My father had done his part to gain the protection we needed to keep production and distribution running smoothly. I improved up on his working by bribing people higher up the chain of command.

It was my duty to take care of business, especially when one of my employees tried to cross me. It had to be demonstrated that it would not be tolerated. I demanded absolute loyalty.

When I'd heard reports that one of my independent dealers was trying to skim off the profits, I was quick to put him in his place; thereby sending a clear message to all the others how I would deal with such a betrayal of my trust.

I thought there was no one around. I'd had him dragged into an alley away from view of any pedestrians that might happen by. However, it wasn't good enough. I heard a gasp of fear and disbelief after I fired the bullet into the head of the pleading thief on his knees in front of me.

I turned in time to make eye contact with your beautiful wife, who vainly tried to shield your daughter. As she memorized my face, I did likewise. She really was quite beautiful. Still I knew she'd have to be eliminated.

Before I could raise my gun to shoot them both the sound of the approaching sirens chased me off. I cursed their existence and their ability to disrupt my life and my business.

I immediately began to use my influence to obtain information about them. Once my face was displayed in the newspapers I knew it would have to be done quickly.

It didn't take as long as you'd expect to find where the NIS was hiding them and to plan the perfect opportunity to get rid of them. I always considered myself to be invincible. In my country I could get away with anything. No law or lawman could prevent me from taking care of business.

American laws had their loopholes, too. Once the witnesses were dealt with and any testimony they had to offer gone with them, I would be free to go about my life with no fear of being arrested. Their demise couldn't be traced back to me, no matter how much they might believe I was responsible.

It was a sunny afternoon when the vehicle they were traveling came by where I waited patiently. It was a winding road and I knew if I killed the driver they would crash. If the crash didn't kill them I was prepared to shoot them as well. It was obvious from the wreckage that they wouldn't survive.

I returned to my home and children in Mexico. Happy to be back with them and hearing their laughter. They were going to make my proud one day. My darling Paloma was already showing the tenacity I knew she'd need to take my place when I was ready to retire. Alejandro would rise to the top ranks within the police to ensure the traffic of our product would continue to run unhindered and that business dealings would not be investigated thoroughly.

Never before had I misjudged an adversary. My intel had told me the husband and father of the witnesses was overseas in the midst of armed conflict. I heard soon after their deaths that he'd been wounded by an explosion and my sense of safety increased.

Months passed and though the NIS continued its fruitless investigation and I heard rumors the widower was nosing around himself I wasn't concerned. I went about my days in a leisurely manner. Even if the NIS was to send an agent or two down my way, my men were prepared to take care of them. Mexico could be an unfriendly land to outsiders.

Little did I know the true threat came from a grieving Marine. You set aside all the moral integrity you lived by and sought me out personally. I was truly to be the pinnacle that altered your future.

Once you took that shot that ended my reign over the cartel you spiraled your own career into one of a constant search of bad guys. You couldn't return to the life you led as a Marine. Your integrity was scarred by your own selfish action.

Ironically the laws that so protected me in my own country also led to help cover up my own death. In order to keep my business intact for my children, my competition could not be made aware of my death.

You carried a burden so heavy you had to keep the family you lost a secret. You even tried to replace your wife, but failed three times.

Somehow you managed to establish a quasi-paternal role again as a team leader. Still you had to carry the weight of guilt for decades, living with the knowledge that if your deed was ever uncovered, you'd be at risk of losing everything.

It was almost justice when my son persuaded your forensic scientist to head a symposium where she would uncover your secret. Ah, if only I could've been there to see your face when she confronted you, but somehow she forgave you and still you went unpunished. I thought instilling fear was the only way to instigate such loyalty.

In the end it wasn't enough that you left my children fatherless, though I can understand the need for revenge better than any man. To compound the destruction of my family you tricked Alejandro into killing his own sister. My son's life is ruined and my business has been dispersed among my competitors.

This act though gave me something you still are missing, my daughter is by my side. I will have her for eternity, while you ache every day to see your little girl again. I guess we both have our own Hell to live in.

Now I have to wonder after all that has transpired if you'd be the success you are today, if not for the tragedy I brought upon you. Such irony indeed.


End file.
